To Fall in Love
by BreeGrey
Summary: After the inncident, Lucy became badass. She doesn't give a f***. Will a certain salmon haired boy change that? Nalu ( spoiler, just saying) A little of Sticy/Stilu and Nali for jealousy. Don't be harsh, first fanfic. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: The commoner

Chapter 1: The Commoner

_Hmm, where should I start? Let's see. Ok, the story start's in Fiore, wait, let's be more specific, Magnolia. No, even more specific, Fairy Tail High __**(AN: Is Fairy tail one word? Tell me if it is or isn't I'm just going to put it as two for now).**__ Here is how it all began._

Lucy, an average teen with blond hair that passed an inch below her shoulders, sat up from her bed and spread her arms out wide letting out a loud yawn. She got out of bed and began to walk to her bathroom. She got ready for her first day of school while singing a lovely song. She opened a window and some birds flew in whistling along with her. After a delicious breakfast she…

_Stop! Stop this instant. First of all, birds certainly do not sing, and if they did, then they would probably be pretty annoying. Second of all, who is this? She is the protagonist, so she could at least be interesting. I don't want some stuck up sleeping beauty that needs a prince. Let make this a bit more interesting. Boring Lucy out! Better Lucy in!_

**Beep Beep Beep Beep!**

" Fuuuuuuck! Turn that shit off! You fucking annoying bitch!"

_That's more like it_

Lucy, an interesting teen with blond hair woke from her bed. She took her alarm clock, that she regretted buying, and threw it across the room; it luckily landed on carpet and didn't break.

Lucy lived alone in a nice apartment that paid pretty cheap. She didn't eat too much and could cook pretty well, so food wasn't a problem. She was also incredibly smart, so academics weren't a problem. And she was pretty strong, so self-defense wasn't a problem, but she did have one problem. It was P-E-O-P-L-E. She wasn't very social, not that she was shy. She just thought that it wasn't very necessary. Like really, who needs people when you were smart, strong, and a good actor. However, she wasn't just smart, but also clever, or smart ass people would say.

Natsu was a lean and muscular boy who was extremely rich.

"Get up Natsu-nii, we have to get to school." His younger sister, Wendy, said.

"Ok, ok. Just get off of me." Natsu said. Wendy did.

"Come on Natsu-nii we're gonna be late, and you're my ride. Please get up and get ready. Onegai, I want to get into medical school, not a bum on the streets. Onegaimash" Wendy pleaded, bowing down on her knees to add to the pleading. Natsu sat up and scratched the back of his head, he was sure Wendy would get into the class, she was very smart. He got up and started getting ready. Wendy waited while sitting on the large couch in his room **(AN: extremely rich)**

Natsu and Wendy were very different. Wendy was the shy type and very nervous at times. Natsu was the out-going type. Also there interests were different, Natsu didn't care much for school and grades, which Igneel and Grandeeney were worried about. He was more interested in football, he really wanted to get in the team this year, good looks and money could get you so far. Wendy on the other hand was a smart middle schooler who thought grades were everything to reach her dream of becoming a successful doctor like her grandmother Porlyusica. She took an interest in medical studies and was pretty good at it. Grandeeney was a successful lawyer and Igneel was a successful business man. He ran Dragon resort inc.

_So where was I, oh here we are_

Wendy and Natsu ran down the stairs to eat breakfast, being greeted by a row of many servants and maids.

"Annoying" Natsu thought

"So kind" Wendy thought **(AN: see the difference?)**

When they got to the dining room, their parents were already there. They had a plateful of bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes on the side, smothered in syrup and butter. They ate breakfast. Natsu and Igneel ate like monsters, whereas Wendy and Grandeeney ate like refined people. **(AN: like the stuck up rich bastards at fancy parties. Of course I've never been to one, but I've seen the movies)**

To start a conversation Igneel asked "So who is ready for school?"

"School is boring, but football, that's the only reason I show up." Natsu stated with some bacon in his mouth, which annoyed Grandeeney very much.

"What about Lissanna? I heard she is a nice girl, you used to always bring her over, what happened. I think she liked you" Grandeeney said knowing very well that Lissanna did, but Natsu was too dense, she wanted to be the extra push.

"Nah, that was in elementary, not anymore." Natsu said, oblivious to the fact that Lissanna still had a major crush on him. Grandeeney just sighed knowing Lissanna still did and was a bit bummed that she couldn't help.

"Ok time to go Natsu-nii. I want to start learning." Wendy said, already up and tugging on her big brother's shirt. Her brother shrugged and walked out with his sister to his car. They drove to school. On the way there, Natsu wanted to start up a conversation so the only thing he could think of was asking "So, are you excited for school?"

"Yeah, as long as it is not like last year." She said, a little sad. That was when Natsu remembered Wendy was bullied for being such a 'nerd'. He tried to encourage her by saying telling her if anybody bullies you, then I will surely beat them up. Wendy wasn't encouraged, instead she was able to convince him that only if it were a boy, then he would step in.

They got to FairyTail Middle school, it was one of the Fairy tail branches and where Natsu meant most of his friends. They all went to highschool together, but it was rare for a new freshman who wasn't from Fary Tail Middle school to come.

Lucy put on a T-shirt with jeans and walked outside with her brown bag, more like brown brief case. She was supposed to wear a uniform, but they sent her a retarded looking girl's uniform. Like really, who wants to wear a sailor uniform that has a really short skirt. No, she was going to go straight to the information office so she could get a better uniform. She walked to school with a piece of toast in her mouth. Taking the bus, she finally got to the school.

"Fucking rich bastards." She thought as she walked in. People were giving her weird looks, but she didn't care. She knew she looked weird without the uniform. She can't afford the school; she was only able to get school supplies, uniform, and entry with her grades. **(AN: as I said before, extremely smart)**

She walked to the office. It was small and she saw a purple haired woman at the desk. The woman raised her head and gave her a brief look before asking her what she wanted.

So Lucy simply said "I'm the scholar student, and if you want me to stay in this school, then you are going to have to give me a less retarded uniform" Lucy had on a smug face and waited for a response. She was pretty annoyed that the woman didn't answer until she finally spoke up

"The 'retarded' uniform is the only girl one we have"

"Then give me the boys"

The woman eyed her and finally said "fine" and walked through a door before coming back out with a boy's uniform. She held out three, all on metal hangers.

"Which one most likely fits?" She asked

Lucy had a nice figure, but she wasn't a whore or anything so didn't show it off. She pointed at the biggest one.

"Do you want to try it on? I can wait a little until you finish. Oh we have a bathroom you can use to put it on. I can't have you going to school in that" She said, eying her up and down at the last part

"No" Lucy said with a smug face, "I don't care if it fits or not, I don't want to be late for class, but for the sake of your job, I can try it on. Your welcome, you get to have me in your presence for a while longer" She walked to the bathrooms and put it on. It was a simple uniform. It had a tie, a white shirt, and black pants. The pants wouldn't fit, so she used the tie as a belt, however they still sagged a little. The shirt was fine, besides the fact it looked 10 sizes bigger than her, she didn't mind though. She walked out of the bathroom and waved bye to the woman before leaving the office. The woman's mouth was gaped open, how could she let this happen, she is sure to be fired. She couldn't stop Lucy though, she was already gone. 

"Ok, so first period and I'm already late" Lucy sighed as she headed to her locker. She put an extra uniform in her locker and headed to first period. She opened the door wide open and leisurely walked in to an empty seat next to a certain pink haired boy.

"Ah, Lucy, already late on your first day I see." The teacher said.

"Oh, I'm sorry you couldn't be in my presence for a longer amount of time. I'll try to come earlier next time." Lucy said, knowing the teacher would be mad.

He was. Then he tried to make a comeback by saying "Lucy, I am your teacher and you have to treat me with respect. Now come to the front of the class and introduce yourself." He thought it was pretty good, but it wasn't.

"Ok teach, but you already know my name so why does it matter? I mean, everybody In this class is a stranger to me, even you are, so why should I? My momma says I can't talk to strangers, especially ones who are bossy and order people around. And isn't it more polite to introduce yourself first, I mean, you are the teacher?" Lucy said with a smirk.

The whole class was trying to hold it in the moment Lucy said her first comment, but now they couldn't help it, they were all cracking up.

The teacher was extremely embarrassed and just gave up. Instead he said his name, Mr. Akatsuki and politely asked for hers.

In reply, Lucy said "Ok mine is Ms. Heart-" She didn't finish, she didn't want people to know her last name. They probably knew her father and she doesn't want to go back. Instead she just ended with heart, it sounded believable.

"I want your first name."

"I won't give you mine unless you give me yours"

"Fine, Its Ren Akatsuki, yours?"

"Lucy Heart." She said with a smirk. She was happy she wasn't already kicked out, she wanted to ditch too. Whatever, it's too late for that.

She sat in class bored cuz everything she already learned, you don't get a scholar ship for nothing. That was when she noticed the boy next to him eying her. He had pink hair. She looked back, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Can I help you?" He jumped back a little in surprise and blushed.

"Hi, my name is Natsu."

"Hi Natsu. What do you want?"

"Nothing in particular, just wondering about the uniform"

"Yeah like I'm gonna wear a sailor uniform. I'd rather die." Natsu laughed at this and Lucy just shrugged and looked back at the board. That was when the bell rang. She started walking out to get to second period, but instead decided to ditch, so she did. After that was break so she walked around campus. Then her stomach let out a sound. She was a bit annoyed but decided to go to a vending machine or something. I mean it is a rich school, they are sure to have one.

**Did you like it? Please review, I want to see how I did on my first fanfic. I also like to read any reviews, I know I'm a bad writer but I liked the idea so I couldn't help it. Sorry if I wasted your time, I know it was a little long. Gomenasai. Arigatou Gozimas (did I spell that right? Oh well).**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends?

Chapter 2: Friends?

* * *

_Hey I'm back. Ok so were where we? Ah, I see. To the machine of vending._

Lucy was looking around for a vending machine until she bumped into a brown haired girl. She immediately recognized her friend.

"Cana! Is that you?" Lucy said

"Lucy?" the woman reacted

"The one and only" Lucy said with pride

"OMG, how'd you get in, I thought you said you didn't have much money?" Cana questioned

"Yeah, scholarship." Lucy said, even more proud

"Smartass"

"Correction, SMARTERass." Lucy corrected

"what are you looking for anyways?"

"vending machine."

"here follow me." Lucy did as told and they walked to a vending machine, on the way Lucy started questioning her, she didn't seem the rich type.

"So you're loaded huh?"

"Father is the leader of the military; I can basically rule the world."

"That strong? Dang, always wondered how you were a good fighter. You almost beat me the first time we met. Then you got your ass kicked"

"Yeah thanks for that, I know you were drunk, but dang your still strong when under influence" Lucy doesn't drink as much as Cana. They first met at a bar. They got in a fight, Cana ended up begging for forgiveness, but Lucy grew attached to her and they became friends. She even went to the Diner Lucy is working at. She was a regular. They soon got to know each other.

They finally got to the vending machine and Lucy pulled out her dollar and got a granola bar. She started eating, but then Cana motioned to follow her, so she did and they both walked together to the middle of the campus. Lucy finished her bar and threw the wrapper away.

* * *

They were outside. There was a fountain and kids surrounding it. Some were talking, others walking, some doing both. Lucy wasn't very social, sure she had Cana, but that was all. Then Cana led her to a group of kids. Natsu was there.

Everybody saw Cana and started to look at her and see an unfamiliar face next to her, except not too unfamiliar for Natsu. When Cana came by with Lucy, everybody was just staring at her not sure what to say. That was until somebody with a lot of piercings yelled out.

"Oi Cana, who the fuck is that" Gajeel asked. A petite girl with wavy hair just nudged him. She had an bow to hold her hair back and said "Gajeel, language."

"Her name is Lucy" Natsu exclaimed. Everybody looked at him quizzically wondering "how does he know?"

"It's ok Pinky I can introduce myself," Gray smirked at the pinky as Lucy continued, "I'm Lucy Heart, sorry about not responding earlier, I was surprised Cana brought me here." She said as she glared at Cana who just shrugged. She was definitely not a people's person.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, junior." A girl with scarlet hair said. She looked fierce and beautiful.

"This is Levy McGarden, freshman." She said pointing at the blue haired girl from earlier. Levy's parents were both famous writers. World-renowned.

"I suspect you already know Natsu. This is Gajeel Redfox, freshman" She said pointing at piercings. His parents worked with Cana's both fierce in power

"These are the Strauss Sisters," Erza said pointing to two girls who are all over the magazines because their mother was a designer who allowed them to model and their father was the Magazine's producer. Their parents were very famous. " Lissana, freshman and Mirajane, junior, or Mira for short."

"This is Juvia, freshman" She said pointing to a girl with blue hair and a rain doll dangling from her neck. Her mother was also a swimsuit model and father was an athletic swimmer.

"This is Jellal junior" Erza said pointing to a man with an interesting tattoo. Lucy noticed Erza blushed a bit and realized, "somebody has a crush". Jellal's parents ran Paradise tower resort.

"And finally this is Gray freshman" She said pointing to a raven haired man. His dad was a famous ice sculptest **(AN: is that a word?) **and his mother was a trainer. Then Gray and Natsu suddenly broke into a fight, but stopped when Erza looked at them. They were constantly saying "best buddies" or "Aye"

They all seemed so weird, but then again, Lucy didn't usually converse with people so she wasn't sure if this was weird, she was pretty sure it was though. She then saw Natsu staring her down again. She looked at him. Everybody else was In a conversation with Cana about how do you know Lucy so nobody noticed Natsu's stare down, except a certain white haired strauss, the younger one of course. She was a little jealous who Natsu was interested in but convinced herself it was only because she is the new girl; nothing could possibly be going on between them.

Lucy then waved her hand in front of pinky but he didn't notice. She then smacked him square in the head. Natsu finally snapped out of it as everybody directed their attention to the two. Gray snickered and Lisanna sighed, "there couldn't possibly be something going on", she thought in relief.

**RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG**

There it was the over exaggerated ring of the bell which means start of the next period.

"Hey Luce, what class do you have next?" a hopeful Pinky asked. "Luce?" Lissana thought with a pang of jealousy. **She and Natsu were dating, right?** **Where was her nickname?**

"AP Math." Lucy answered casually. She didn't mind the name as much as some certain people

_Cough, Lissana, Cough_

"Lucy, follow me." Erza excalaimed, "I have the same class next." Natsu was a little jealous of his red head friend. He didn't usually have any honor classes. The only AP class he had was Chemistry, and that was because he was a bit of a pyromaniac and experimented a lot when he was young.

Ok, so next I have AP math (AN: is that real, idk AP doesn't sound right) Lucy quickly gathered her things and went too each class.

The whole day passed by really quickly.

_But what will await our protagonist in the next chapter. Stay tuned_

_IDK seems kind to cheesy, are you sure it's a good ending?_

_HMPH! Just trying to give a hint to the next chapter. Jeez tough crowd. **(AN: honostly i woulnd't know if it was a tough crowd, cuz nobody review T^T)**_

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, sorry it was a little short. I'm gonna try to update every Sunday, and maybe Saturday, but most likely Sunday. Forgot to say this last chapter, but I definitely do not own Fairy Tail, but if I did, there would probably be more jealousy and love rivals, way more than just Juvia's.**


	3. Chapter 3: Misunderstood (early bonus)

Chapter 3: Misunderstood

* * *

_What has become of our protagonist in this chapter? Let's see to find out._

Lucy began to right all over her schedule. Writing helpful notes and things like that.

Period 1: AP Chem with Natsu

Period2: AP Geography with idk I skipped

Period 3: BREAK!

Period 4: Honors Math with Erza and Mira

Period 5: French with Jellal and Cana?!

Period 6: LUNCH! (worst cafeteria food) note to self: make lunch

Period 7: Honors English with Levy and Lissanna

Period 8: PE with the whole gang

Period 9: HOME !

* * *

Lucy hopped into her motorcycle and started rushing home hoping to get home early to finish homework early and take a nice relaxing bath. That didn't happen, because when she passed by a building with the school insignia on it, she noticed little girl with dark Blue hair in two pigtails reaching down to her waste on the floor. She saw something in her eyes.

**FEAR **

It reminded her of herself. When she was young she was bullied. She would come home with scars and bruises. She had no friends or anybody to help her. She wish she did, but she didn't. Wendy didn't have anybody either, so she couldn't help it.

She just pulled over and stopped. She saw everything play out. A group of boys were cornering her. One pulled something silver out of his pocket. Lucy knew instantly it was a knife. She ran at that particular boy and kicked him over. The boy was not a boy though; it was a man her age.

That was when Lucy got mad. She was furious. She tackled him. Everything happened so fast. First Lucy was on the ground, than a demonic presence was sensed in the air. Then Wendy blacked out. She awoke with the blonde's hand on her wrist. She was checking for a pulse. Then Wendy stood up. The Blonde sighed in relief. Then Wendy noticed one attacker on the floor. He had a knife in one hand and bruises all over his body. His name was Bora. He wanted to attack Wendy for a ransom with her parents. Wendy was lucky the blonde came when she did.

"Hello. My name is Lucy, what's yours?" The blond asked holding out her hand.

Wendy took it and said, "Hello. I'm Wendy what happened to the two others?" Wendy was confused. Where could they have gone? She didn't kill them, did she? Wendy shook the thought out of her mind. She knew Lucy was a good girl, she was nice, and she saved her. Lucy looked hesitant to respond.

"They ran away with their tails between their legs. Its ok you're safe now. Where are your parents or who is supposed to come and get you?" Lucy asked concerned.

"Oh my Nii-san will. I'll be okay."

"I'll wait with you; I don't want to leave you after what just happened." Wendy looked reassured at Lucy's comment and said thank you. She really was grateful. Then they noticed a black convertible pull up. Lucy was confused while staring at her brother. Wendy noticed this.

"It's ok, that's my brother."

"WHAT!" Natsu walked out of the car and then noticed Lucy. He stared at the blood on her shirt and the cut on her arm. He was curious to why Lucy was near her sister and injured in the process. Then Wendy ran up to her brother screaming NIIIIIII-SSSANNN. Natsu pulled her in a hug, still staring at Lucy. Then he finally spoke up…

"What happened?"

"Looks like I got to go. Bye Wendy, nice meeting you. Oh, and don't tell Natsu what happened. One of us are gonna get in trouble and I don't want that. Here take this, It's my number, if this ever happens again, tell me!" Now Natsu was even more confused. What just happened? He was also angry, what did that mean, don't tell Natsu.

"How do you know Nii-san's name?" Wendy asked

"Look at the uniform. You're a smart kid, I can tell by the contents in your back pack. Cough zip it up cough." Lucy said while walking to her bike. Then Natsu quickly grabbed her hand and yanked her back. Then he pinned her to a wall and started piling questions.

"What did you do to my sister? I know she was crying, there are tear drops on the ground. I'm pretty sure you did it cuz you beat up her teacher and I see the blood stains on your shirt with those cuts. What did you do, take out a knife and beat up Mr. Salamander and then try to blame it on him by giving him the knife. Why do you want her? Ransom? Well that's not gonna happen because-"

He was cut off because then Wendy pulled him off Lucy. The whole time Lucy kept a straight face. She didn't care about this bastard. Lucy didn't really give a crap, like who cares, really. Everybody thinks she's a bitch anyway, what difference does it make that the bastard was saying it.

"Sorry, I apologize for Nii-san's rude behavior." Wendy apologized. She felt guilty like it was her fault that Natsu snapped like that.

"Wendy what are you-" Natsu tried to argue, but then was cut off again.

"Lucy-san saved my life. I could have died. Please Nii-san, STOP!" Wendy pleaded, "She only tried to help. She didn't try to hurt me. She is my friend." Natsu just stopped and stared at Lucy. Lucy just shrugged, but then was stopped by salmon head.

"Not again" she thought.

"I'm sorry" Natsu mumbled.

"Louder!" Wendy commanded.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled again.

"Louder!"

"I'M SORRY. PLZ FORGIVE ME." Natsu started to beg on the floor. Lucy just sighed and pulled him back up.

"No worries" she cooly **(apparently it's not a word. It should be though, or am I just spelling it wrong? 0.o)** said. Natsu sighed in relief and pulled Lucy into a hug. Lucy started to blush, but once she realized it, she pulled him off immediately. She felt invaded. Only two guys have ever hugged her in her life and that was her father, before the incident, and [can't spoil sorry]and one of her other friends.

Natsu stood in shock. No girl has ever rejected him.

**NEVER**

Lucy just waved good bye to Wendy and walked to her bike, riding off (into the sunset just kidding XD)

* * *

**_Whoever told me about the AAP Math, thank you_. My first review, but being the LAZY person I am, I won't change it, but as a reward I posted earlier. THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEW, NOW I KNOW THAT PEOPLE CARE AND I'M NOT TALKING TO MYSELF WHEN I WRITE THIS. YAY! I DON'T OWN BLAH BLAH BLAH. YOU GET IT. THANKS FOR READING. Also, if you were wondering, I will post again on Sunday, just think of this as a Bonus. **


	4. Chapter 4: Stingy Bee

Chapter 4: Stingy Bee

* * *

When she got home, she opened her apartment doors and walked towards her bed. She was really tired and so she just decided to go to sleep. She didn't care about showering. She just wanted to sleep.

The next morning she got up and was too lazy to change so just kept on her wrinkled uniform with blood on it. Then she went to get ready. She combed her hair, brushed her teeth, and actually made breakfast cuz she got up early. She made a lunch, cuz she couldn't stand the cafeteria food.

* * *

Here you go. Pizza. That's not pizza, it's shit.

* * *

She packed her things and bento away in her backpack. She got on her bike to school. On her way she saw a black convertible. Natsu.

The top was open so they had a clear view of the blonde beauty. There was a red light and soWendy noticed first. Natsu was too busy with last night's rejection; he just couldn't live it down. Wendy started jumping up and down and called out.

"Lucy-nii, is that you?" Wendy started to vigorously wave her hand. The sudden mention of Lucy caught Natsu's attention immediately. He looked to his right to see a blonde girl with a helmet on. Lucy soon noticed Wendy and waved back. That was when the light turned green and Lucy started to ride off. Natsu just kept watching the blonde, not noticing the light, until some cars behind him started to honk their horns like crazy. Then Natsu snapped out of it and started driving off.

He dropped Wendy off and hurriedly started his way to school. The only thing on his mind was.

"Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Luce."

* * *

When he got there, he called out to the blonde who was standing at her locker putting her things away. She noticed Natsu and just waved him off. Natsu took this as a come here signal, when really it was an ignore the idiot gesture. He came up and started to talk.

"Hey Luce." Natsu said, pulling her into a hug. Lucy started to get annoyed. She had first period with this idiot too. She pushed him off and started to dust herself off. Some girls where staring daggers at her. One group was about to approach her.

One girl had a creepy smile. Her fiery red hair was done in two brades. Both stretched over her hands and to her back. Another girl had green hair and a bandanna. The leader had white hair and she resembled Lissanna, but not exactly.

"Hello co.." She was cut off when Natsu said , "hey Angel." She blushed a little, but Natsu kept going. "you seem too have the wrong person. This is my friend Lucy." Lucy rolled her eyes from Natsu's stupidity. First of all, they weren't friends and second of all, this angel girl was definitely going to call her commoner, not some other name he was probably thinking of like Camille or something. But it was obvious she was a commoner. Everybody came from respected families. She did also, in a way. (We'll get to her past in later chapters, don't worry). The rest of her posy began to approach.

The Lissanna look-alike looked around to see if Lissanna was their then started to flirt with Natsu. Natsu, being a dense idiot didn't seem to notice or care in the slightest.

Their names were Flare, Sue, and Angel. (Sue is not made up look it up.)

Lucy began to walk away because she didn't like people. She also wanted to ditch Pinky. That was when she realized that had first period together.

**RRRRRIIIINNNGGG**

Natsu sayed a quick good bye and ran to Lucy, who didn't make it as far as she hoped. He aggressively grabbed her wrist and dragged her to first period running.

* * *

Mr. Akatsuki was at ease because he didn't spot a certain blonde. He spoke to soon because then came dashing in was Mr. Dragoneel and the certain blonde.

He sighed and told his class he has to see something and he would be right back. He also had someone run an erran for him, so the student's desk was empty. The class didn't mind, this was now socialize time. Natsu walked to his usual seat and Lucy was about to sit next to him like before but stopped when she saw a blonde on her seat.

He had light blonde hair and a scar on one of his eyes. "Scar?" Lucy thought," Wait I know who it is." She thought with a devious smile on her face. She then walked to him and snapped a finger in front of her face. Sting looked up and saw Lucy. He smirked and stood up.

Everybody's attention was now on the two blondes. Lucy heard some voices in the crowd, "What is she doing talking to my Sting-sama." She heard a girl say and another one said "Who the fuck does she think she is with my Sting." Lucy didn't care though. It wasn't everyday she sees one of her drinking bodies outside of a bar, besides Cana, they were practically besties.

Natsu was a bit jealous. Why was one of his rivals getting friendly with _**his**_ Lucy. What his? He shook the thought out of his mind.

Sting and Lucy did this handshake and shoulder bumped each other at the end. They started laughing and getting with the times.

"Still see you got that scar, Stingy Bee." Lucy said casually, with the least bit to concern. The girls were seething with rage from the Stingy Bee comment.

"Says the one who gave it to me" Sting also said, a little too nonchalantly. Now the girls were even madder than before."What up with the blood on your shirt?"

"You know the usual fight." Lucy replied a little to casualy. "usual fight" Natsu thought.

"So... let me guess, you're smartassness got you a scholarship?"

"Yeah"

"Well you don't fit the dumb blond profile."

"Yeah, but you do and I hear the teacher coming. I gotta find a seat." Lucy said with a devious smile grazing her lips. Everybody sat when Lucy said the teacher was coming. When Mr Akatsuki walked in, he told everybody to sit down. Lucy, did as said, but instead, she sat on the teacher's swivel chair.

Sting smirked at her friend and Lucy sat with a smile, acting like a goody two shoes. The teacher was obviously annoyed.

"Ms. Heart you are sitting on my chair." The teacher said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see your name on it. Hmm where is it." Lucy said searching the chair.

The Teacher smiled and pointed to the name holder on his desk. It was in big gold letters, "MR AKATSUKI."

"Oh how could I not see such an important detail?" She exclaimed. The teacher smirked in triumph. "here you can have your desk." Lucy took the swivel chair and began to roll it to an open desk.

Sting was watching with amusement clear on his face whereas Natsu was glaring daggers and Sting. Lucy smirked to herself while the teacher was highly frustrated and annoyed.

"Ms Heart, that is not your desk. My student is on an errand and is going to come back so you must sit somewhere else." The teacher was content with his newfound comeback. "Unless the student allows you to sit there, then you must move."

Lucy thought for a second until Sting said

"hey Lucy. Sit with me." Lucy gladly accepted and swiveled her way to Sting. They sat together for the rest of the class. The teacher was annoyed and Sting-sama's fan girls were seathing with rage.

Lucy and Sting didn't care. They were just catching up on the old times. Natsu couldn't get this feeling of jealousy off. Chemistry was fun and all, he just didn't understand why; he just kept laying pleading glances at Lucy.

By the end of class, Natsu was hoping to talk to Lucy before he gets to his next class, but she was preoccupied with Sting.

Natsu walked to his AP Geography class. He was moved up to AP because his parents really wanted him to get into that class so that he could get a headstart at his career to take on the family business and own Dragoneel resorts. He was so far failing the class.

He then noticed Lucy heading the same way with Sting. He was happy about Lucy, but displeased with Sting. He wanted to be the one with Lucy, not Sting. Sting apparently did not have the class so Natsu was now pleased, but then he saw them hug.

He expected Lucy to pull away, but instead she didn't she just let it happen. They both walked away.

Class was boring as always. Natsu was confused with most of the questions. At Break, Lucy wouldn't talk to him. She only talked to Sting and Cana who also joined in. They weren't together again until Lunch. He was going to confront Lucy then. He just had to.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry it was a little short. Please review so I know I'm not the only one who knows about this fanfic. Don't forget, I definitely do not own Fairy Tail. ****If you wanted to know about Sue****, she was the girl during the phantom (almost put phantom hive [is that one or two words 0.o] for Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji if you know what I mean [Ciel Phantomhive/Phantom hive 0.o] XD) incident with the mirror magic and called Happy a dog.**


	5. Chapter 5: We need to talk (EARLY)

Chapter 5: We need to talk

**Early because I'm going on vacation on Sunday so i wont have time to post. So i posted early. Hope you like ^-^**

* * *

_Yes, it is me, italics person again. Now I must start an introduction. let's see. Hmm..what about read and find out. Good luck._

Lucy was looking for a seat for lunch. Yesterday she sat with Cana. Now she wasn't sure if she should, because Juvia was staring her down and calling her love rival, Gray was stripping here and there, and Natsu just stared at her. She was going to sit with Sting, but she didn't know anybody he was sitting with. She decided to stick with Cana because she smuggled beer with her, and I don't know about you, but Rufus seems like a goody-two-shoes. She would surely get in trouble if he saw it.

When Lucy was making her lunch, she packed some beer too. The expensive kind

She was walking towards their table until Sting called her over.

"Hey Lucy come here and sit with us!" One boy at his group looked at him questionably. He had black hair, covering one of his red eyes. Another girl with weird eyebrows was staring daggers at her. Her glare could ALMOST rival Erza's. There was another big man with green hair and a boy with blond hair and a big hat with a mask. Only one girl looked normal. She had short white hair and looked like Angel and Lisanna.

_Why are there so many Lisanna look alikes?_

Over all, the group looked weird. Lucy thought for a second, should she really sit there. She was in the middle of thinking but instead said

"It's ok I need to catch up with Cana!" Lucy was walking to Cana's table, while Sting sighed, a little depressed they couldn't talk. Rogue, the boy with raven black hair, looked at him with amusement. Minerva, Ms. Weird eyebrows/dagger starer (apparently starer is not a word. HMPH .3.), began to glare more intensely at Lucy, jealous obviously.

Lucy took a seat next to Cana, right across from Gray, on the circular table. Natsu was next to Lisanna. He was set on talking to Lucy, but decided to do it a little bit later. The whole time Cana and Lucy were talking about drinking at some bar. Everybody didn't mind though, because they were all absorbed in their own conversations, everyone but Natsu that is. Natsu couldn't keep his attention on his girlfriend. The said girl was getting annoyed so she started to snap her fingers in front of Natsu. Instantly Natsu looked at her and said

"Yes Luce?" Everybody on the table's eyes were now on Natsu. Lisanna was now irritated. His own girlfriend was mistaken for somebody else he just met yesterday.

"Oh sorry Lisanna," Natsu said, scratching the back of his head with a tint of pink on his cheeks." Didn't realize it was you." He said nervously.

Now Lisanna was furious. She dragged Natsu outside.

* * *

"Lisanna, what's wrong babe? Talk to me."

"I was talking to you the whole lunch." lisanna started to complain, "But you were too busy staring at Lucy to even notice your own girl friend."

"Babe, calm down. It's only me."

"Natsu I think we need to take a break." Natsu was shocked.

"L-lisanna? W-Why?" Natsu started to stutter

"You don't notice me anymore and you're too absorbed with other woman."

"I-I u-un-understand" Natsu was able to say.

* * *

They both walked back to the table. Natsu had a gloomy expression whereas Lisanna had mixed feelings. She was sad that she had to dump Natsu, but was happy because he understood and because she was now single and ready to mingle.

Natsu's sadness quickly turned to rage. He saw Lucy still talking to Cana. He couldn't help but feel it was her fault so he went straight to her. He pulled her up and smacked her across the face.

The whole Cafeteria was suddenly quiet

"It's because of you that Lisanna broke up with me." He exclaimed in rage.

Lisanna was now a bit worried for Natsu and Lucy, but Sting was furious. He was about to get up, but his raven haired friend pulled him back down and watched the duo in amusement not wanting his blonde friend to interfier with the scene about to unfold.

When Natsu just realized what he had done, he quickly regretted it, but instead he received a slap in the face. It was a hard slap. Harder than Erza's. He saw Lucy before him, clearly ticked off. The fan girls started to glare at Lucy, but like usual she didn't care.

"Oh you mean that potion I put in her drink," she started to exclaim starcastically, "Or was it the note I put in her locker. Hmm, it could also be the.. **Who the fuck do you think I am Dragoneel. Do you really think so low of me!? Fuck off!"**

At the table, everybody was too shocked to move. Even Lisanna, feeling terribly guilty, couldn't move one inch. Sting on the other hand, was pissed. He wanted to beat the crap out of the man who is Natsu Dragoneel.

Natsu felt this pang at his heart. He wanted to apologize but was too scared and frozen stiff so he couldn't move. Luce took her finished bento and packed it away, forgetting the beer. Then she walked away and out of the cafeteria. Then the whole cafeteria stared at Natsu. Some girls were happy that he broke up, some were happy cuz they felt they were living in a real life drama, while others felt bad for Natsu or Lucy. Natsu was still speechless and too scared to move.

That was when Cana made the first move. She was about to punch the living daylights out of Natsu, but was stopped by a Gray. She glared at him

"Natsu needs to think of what's he done. Give him time." Gray said

"Yeah he will get time. In the hospital when I'm done with him. Or would you like to go there to? Huh?!" Cana said trying to punch Gray to let her go.

"NO! Don't hit Gray- sama" a desperate Juvia yelled. She started to tug on Cana's arm till she would calm down. Eventually she did. She let go of Gray's arm and looked at Natsu who was still afraid of the terrible mistake he made. Cana shrugged and went to look for her dear friend Lucy.

Sting also stood up and started to walk towards Natsu. Minerva was trying to stop him by tugging on to his arm, but instead he just pushed her off. Rogue and Rufus had amusement in their eyes and Orga was just enjoying his meal.

Once Sting went to Natsu, he punched him in the face. Gray tried to stop him but instead Natsu stopped him and said out.

"It's ok Gray, I deserve that."

"Hell yeah you do! You just hurt MY Goldilocks." Sting declared outraged. That was when he realized Lucy's pet name slipped out. Natsu was starting to get angry and jealous.

"Your Goldilocks!? Don't you mean MY LUCE?"

"Luce? You couldn't come up with anything better?" They started to bicker until Lisanna and Minerva came. They both smacked them. Lisanna to Natsu and Minerva to Sting.

Lisanna did it because she was a bit jealous and mad at him for hurting Lucy. Minerva was obviously just jealous. That was when Erza stepped in. She started to beat Minerva and Levy started to bombard Lisanna with questions about the slap and the break up. Everything was stopped when the doors came crashing open.

"Let go of me Cana. I want to live a Drama-less life. Why'd you introduce me to your crappy friends anyway? I can't get along with anybody and Natsu thinks I'm shit!"

The words stung Natsu like a knife. A sharpened knife to be exact, we don't want to confuse with dull worthless shit, now do we?

Cana was dragging Lucy across the floor who was trying to get her to talk to Natsu. Lucy was trying to unclasp Natsu's hands. Then Cana laid Lucy on the floor in front of the confused table plus Sting and Minerva who were too confused to leave and return to theirs. Lucy sat cross legged in front of everybody, glaring at a confused Natsu.

She was not angry, oh no, she was beyond just that.

* * *

**Hey ( ^-^)/. Sorry for it being so short. If you were wondering about anything just review. Please talk to me [Desperate]. Also, if you want some type of drama to happen and spark up my idea so I don't get any writers block and not post, just review. Please review. [*cough*even more desperate *cough*]REMEMBER : I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. IF I DID, THAN I WOULD HAVE KEPT THE SAME EYES IN THE 2014 VERSION, JUST SAYING. LUCY DOESN'T HAVE BROWN ORBS IN THAT ONE. ALSO THEIR WILL BE A LITTLE STILU. JUST SAYING. Also know I don't read over it, I'm too Lazy so if there are and grammatical errors, then deal with it, as I said, I'm lazy. Hope you like it. Also realized something. So you see, when I made this account, I was using a friends email without asking. Then one day she finally reads her like 225 emails that have been piling up and wanted to rage kill me for spamming up her account. Even thought it was already spammed with useless stuff. But how did I spam her account? YOUR REVIEWS. YAY I finally know I'm not talking to myself. *\(^-^)/* Hooray.**


	6. Chapter 6: Switched Resolve

Chapter 6: Switching resolve

* * *

_How will our two main characters resolve their problems? Read to find out._

Lucy was waiting cross-legged on the floor waiting for an apology. It never came.

Natsu was too scared to speak. When Lucy realized this, she decided..

"Ok, if you're not going to say something, then don't. You're just wasting my time. You're lucky you're Cana's friend, or I would have hurt you so bad by now." She shrugged and kept on going, "Don't expect me to grovel for forgiveness for slapping you, I'm not like you're fan club, I'll never stoop to such a level." She began to walk away until something tugged on her wrist.

Natsu

She turned around and he started to stutter

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." He began, "I w-was a-af-afraid, and didn't know w-what to do." He chose his words carefully. "Please forgive me. Can we just forget what happened today" Lucy shrugged.

She can't.

"Well, I can't put this day behind us because of what's happened."

"I wish we were different people, then their wouldn't be so much drama." Natsu shrugged.

_LIGHT BULB_

"We can be different people if we.." Lucy began with a devious smirk.

"What do you mea.." he was cut off when Lucy began to ruffle his hair. Then she straightened it so it looked longer. She took off her signature bow placed it on him. She wasn't satisfied until she straightened his tie. Natsu blushed at this. Then she began with herself.

She started to ruffle her hair so it was "spikier". She still didn't look right though. Then she realized what she needed. She took his scarf and placed it around herself. Natsu was about to take it back, but quickly stopped himself. He wasn't sure why, normally, if anybody touched her scarf, he would quickly beat the shit out of them.

_Now now Natsu, we all know that in a fight Lucy would win._

Lucy was satisfied while everybody at the table –(this means minus if you haven't realized by now) Minerva, was shocked. Minerva was confused from their shock and quickly tried to drag Sting back, but he wouldn't budge. He knew how much the scarf meant to Natsu and so did the whole table, – Minerva. They were shocked he would allow anybody to touch it.

Lisanna was now jealous. Once, when Lisanna was trying to touch Natsu's scarf, he smacked her hand away, quickly apologizing and explaining how important it was. Natu's scarf was supposed to be untouchable.

Lucy ignored everybody's shocked expressions and began to talk.

"For the rest of today, you are to address me as Luke and you are Natsume." She stated, "You guys too" she said pointing at the whole cafeteria. Everybody was now scared of Lucy and did as told. Even some passing by teachers noticed and informed other teachers. They were also terrified.

"Ok Natsume, how about this for the rest of the day?" Lucy said cheerily. Natsu nodded his head slowly choosing his actions carefully. Lucy smiled nice and big and skipped off.

Everybody looked at Natsu questionably. Minerva, however, didn't understand everybody's glances. She rolled her eyes and walked off "Everybody at that table is weird, besides Sting of course." She absolutely loved Sting.

Then they began to bombard him with questions.

"Why did you let Lucy.."

"Don't think are fight is.."

"I'm sorry for break…"

"Don't think that you.."

Everybody was cut off when Natsu started to walk off looking for Lucy. He was cut off of his "find Lucy" trance when the…

**RRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG**

* * *

_At least let me finish my sentence, stares angrily at bell. Sigh_

Next was Honors English. Lucy was sitting in the classroom with Levy and Lisanna. Lisanna was very jealous.

Ok, so it was her who broke up with Natsu, but she thought that he would get the memo that he should stop thinking about other woman

_I know bitchy right?_

Now Natsu was thinking about the cause of the problem.

_Cause of the problem. Lis, you gotta fuck off Lucy's business_

Sigh, she just has to attract his attention somehow. She didn't understand. So what if Lucy was smart. She was also, come on HONORS ENGLISH. Lisanna also had a beautiful body. Why Lucy? Her body was much nicer. **(AN: Remember, Lucy has a "nice" body according to Taurus [I'm not a pervert], but she was wearing the guy's uniform, way bigger her than her actual size.)**

Lucy was getting bored 'reviewing' so she pulled something from her back pack.

An I pod.

She took something else out.

Ear buds

She plugged them in and put the ear buds up her sleeve, the phone safely in her pocket still plugged in. Her head was rested on her hand (the arm with the ear buds). Her arm was rested on the desk. She began to listen to music.

She was tapping on her desk along with the beat. What was she listening to? Vocaloid. **(AN: I'm sorry I love Vocaloid I couldn't help it all of you vocaloid haters out there, but if you're not then give me some vocaloid songs to listen to. PWEASE)** The teacher didn't mind the tapping and he also didn't want to talk back to The Lucy Heart.

"She's a fucking rule breaker too!" Lisanna screamed in her mind. She was totally outraged. So much that she didn't realize the teacher was talking to her.

Lucy rolled her eyes, annoyed of her teachers repeating voice of "Lisanna? Lisanna you need to answer the question. Lisanna? Ms Strauss if you're not…." And more. She decided to tap Lisanna's shoulder so she did, but when she did…

"What do you want you fucking bitch!" Lisanna screamed at Lucy. Lucy only shrugged. Lisanna was horrified of what she said, but Lucy was too chill to care so she just sighed and pointed at the board. Lisanna's face went red and she couldn't move of embarassment. She could see in now, on the school paper it would probably say _School beauty Lisanna Strauss, yells at The Lucy Heart._

Lisanna if you want to yell go ahead, but you could at least listen to the teacher." Lucy said nonchalantly.

_Yes Lucy, because listening to your Vocaloids in class shows how much you love to listen to your teacher. (sarcastic if you didn't relize)_

Lisanna shyly went up to the board to answer the question.

* * *

Lucy started to tug on Natsu's scarf around her neck. It was warm and felt like something unfamiliar. It felt soft and nice. Like a cloud around your neck. That explains why Natsu wore it so much. She was walking to the locker room for PE, but the problem was, which room should she go to? She was Luke, but then again she was really a girl, but she had the guy's uniform. What a dilemma. She decided to go to the girls.

"Luke! What are you doing in here!" Levy screamed. She was joking of course, but Lucy didn't like to be joked to. She simply apologized and walked out. All of the girls in the locker room froze and listened quietly. They heard it.

"Lucy what are you…"

"It's Luke, Natsume. And what are you doing in here?" said a demanding voice. (Lucy, or Luke)

"But…"

"No Buts, now go where you belong."

The door opened and in came the one and only Natsume. Shirtless.

"KYAHHHHHHH" a small portion of the girl's said hiding behind the bigger portion of the girls who were saying.

"Natshu 3" They had hearts on their eyes and tackled Natsu like crazed fan girls. Natsu was struggling to break free from them.

Luke walked in after, with her PE uniform on (it was the boys). Some guys behind her had nose bleeds after seeing Lucy 'in the nude'. Even Gray had a nose bleed. Jellal and Rogue were also blushing.** BLUSHING**. Sting's face was red, but he didn't want to show it, so he turned to look the other way.

Lisanna was astonished, "Was she really that good looking?" she thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Also, if you have never listened to Vocaloid and want to start, then listen to these: Witch hunt, The riddle solver who can't solve riddles, Daughter of evil, Servant of evil, Regrets Message, Daughter of White (The last 4 ones I just stated, watch them in order) Kokoro, World is Mine (Hatsune Miku), Phantom Thief f's scenario, Party x Party, Bad End Night, Black vow, and so on. Hoped you like them if you chose to listen.**


	7. sorry

Sorry. I can't update this week because I have to study for this big montage of finals next week. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. However, I also wanted to see how you guys would think of these story ideas, after this story of course, but I have one and I was wondering if you guys would like it.

1) Natsu has always been a player. One day he makes a bet with his friend Gray about who can date the most girls in one day. The first girl Natsu dates changes his whole world around. (two shot, if that's real)

Or

2) They broke up after graduation and haven't seen each other since. He broke her heart. She hasn't healed since. One day they meet again, what will happen this time? (one shot)

Or

3) Have you ever listened to paperplane or prisoner by the kagamine twins. This is a one shot devoted to the story of a prisoner and a girl who sent paper planes to each other, but in the place of Natsu and Lucy, a tragedy but still good. it made me cry (T^T) (one shot)

Ok please vote on a number on wich I should do first, because I'm doing all of them, and think of a title. I can't think of anything that can go with any of these stories. I'm hoping they will sound cool or catchy. Vote by either reviewing or private messaging me, and before you vote, please listen to prisoner/ paperplane. I don't really want you to vote without really realizing how good each of the options are.


	8. EVEN MORE SORRY

So I got some reviews saying that the first suggestion sounded too much like a drake and josh episode and I really didn't mean to so I will change 1 too...

1) Natsu is the player and Lucy is an innocent bookworm. He asks her out hoping that it will be just another hook up, but love works in mysterious ways, how will it work for a certain pinky?

Don't forget to think of a title and before you vote, listen to option paper plane and prisoner, it might change your decision.


	9. Chapter 7: Lisanna, we need to talk

Chapter 7: Lisanna we need to talk

* * *

During PE, a band of boys were following Lucy around while she ran around the track. She was severely annoyed but just kept talking to Sting as she ran her problems away. Most of the students were jealous. Why did Lucy get all of Sting's attention the second hottest guy at school, and why did Sting have all of Lucy's attention, the (unknown rank) hottie?

Natsu and Lisanna were the most jealous of their new found rivals. They didn't call them rivals or anything like Juvia, just thought it without even realizing.

After PE, Lucy was about to get to the boy's locker rooms, but before she could, somebody pinned her to a wall.

Natsu.

"You're not allowed in there!" Natsu demanded. He was pretty pissed for some unknoon reason, well, unknown to Lucy at least.

"Why are you doing this?" Natsu asked.

"What? What am I doing o great Natsu And stop telling me what to do!" Lucy didn't like people controlling her.

"You're hanging out with other boys when you know that I'm jealous." Natsu said with sad eyes. "Please stop. It hurts so much." He pleaded

"What do you mean? Why are you jealous?"

"I love you!" Natsu confessed. He started to get on his knees, "Will you please go out with me?"

Lucy thought for a minute. Well, it seemed interesting, why not?

"ok" Natsu just felt like his heart skipped a beat. Natsu started to get up and was about to lean in for a kiss. He was pushed away by an annoyed Lucy.

"Aren't we going out? Can't I at least kiss you?" Natsu asked with pleading eyes. He was really desperate.

"NO! You have to tell Lisanna first and see if she is ok with it." Lucy ordered.

Ok, let's get this straight. Lucy is not interested in Natsu whatsoever. Ok so maybe a little but, putting that aside, she was ,in fact, interested in his request though, so she decided to say yes to it, but wanted to mess with him first. She didn't want to get hurt if she started to feel affection for Natsu, so this was a test of his love, to see if he was just using her and still loved Lisanna, or, if he truly loved her from the bottom of his heart.

Natsu was shocked by Lucy's words. He doesn't know if he could really confront Lisanna right now. He nodded his head a bit hesitant. Lucy smiled a great big smile and walked off. Natsu wanted to see that smile every day, so he would do anything for her.

**ANYTHING**

They both walked back to resume class. Natsu went straight to Lisanna.

"Lisanna we need to talk!"

* * *

It was the end of school and Lucy was riding her motorcycle home. She was still grateful to Cana for the gift. That was why she would always have a drink with her at school. Wait a second.

**DRINK?**

Where was her beer?! She began to freak out. It was not just her last bottle, but it was also the expensive kind. She had to buy a new one but was out of cash. She worked at a diner, and sometimes Cana would drop by. Maybe she could wait till her next pay check. Wait…hold up…. JOB!

She hasn't gone for the past two days.

**FUCK.**

They would probably fire her by now. She was screwed. Think Lucy, think. The old man, what was his name? Mr. Mustache really did like her, and his grandson, Loke absolutely loved her, but he was still going out with Aries and there was also Aquarius. Aquarius. Lucy thought with a frightened look, she would totally kill her.

* * *

"Hey Natsu, there you are..." Lisanna said. They were outside outside of school grounds, where Natsu asked her to meet after PE. The day was already over and tomorrow was Friday. She was sure that Natsu was going to be begging on his knees for her back and she would have to be the nice girl and accept.

_Pfft.. Nice girl? More like female dog._

Natsu on the other hand was a little nervous. He always wanted the best for his friends who were like a family to him. When Lisanna confessed to him back in elementary, he didn't know what to say. He was dense at first but realized her crush on him. The feelings however weren't exactly mutual. He liked her sure, but not like in that sense. However, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he said yes, hoping that he would love her more as time grew. He did like her more, but just as a sister, not real love.

"So, Natsu, what did you want to talk about?" Lisanna said with an innocent smile. Her hands were held together behind her back. She was leaning towards Natsu quite a bit and had a oh so innocent look plastered on her face.

_WTF Lis...Lis...? Can I call you that? Ok so Female Dog, stop fucking acting like you two are still going out. Go talk shit somewhere else. Get out of here. WE. DON'T. LIKE. YOU._

She began to play with her hair while waiting for Natsu to get on his knees. He never did. Instead, he scratched the back of his head and began to speak.

"Well…You see…Um…well I know we just broke up and all…"

"Here it comes" Lisanna thought excitedly.

"And I wanted to know if you will…"

"Take me back!" Lisanna screamed in her head. "SAY IT!"

"Let me go out with Lucy!" Natsu confessed. Lisanna's face fell.

_Bitch deserved it_

Lisanna began to hyperventilate. Her world was spinning. Why didn't Natsu want her back? WHY LUCY?

_Cuz she doesn't spout shit_

She began to understand. Obviously Natsu was trying to just make her jealous. Well two can play that game.

_~face palm~ BAKA_

"Go ahead" Lisanna replied. She wasn't going to fall for it. She was not going to become jealous, that is just what Lucy and Natsu want. She wasn't going to fall for it. She could wait. Natsu will surely come and grovel on her feet.

However, Natsu was soooo happy she was 'okay' with it. He came up and gave her a hug and said "Thankyou Lisanna." And ran off.

* * *

Lucy was having a horrible dream. Aquarius was torturing her. She was fired. She was out of beer. AND SHE DIDN'T HAVE MONEY.

She was going to go back to work on Friday after school, for sure. The diner will take her back right?

* * *

**Ok, so I hope you like this chapter, and yes I'm very sorry for last week. I'll try to never do that again, so I posted this chapter earlier because I'm on vacation. Woooohoooo ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ. Where? Europe. Yay. Review soon.**


	10. Chapter 8: yes

Chapter 8: Yes.

* * *

_Hello. Yes, it is I, italics person. Hope you like this story._

"WAIT WHAT!"

It was lunch and Lucy was screaming. It was Friday and she needed to go to work at the end of the day. Her eyes showed fear. She was terrified. She might as well die now.

"She said yes, Lisanna said yes." Natsu said, trying to break the ice. Lucy was curled up in a ball. Her hands were on her ear and she was hyperventilating. Her eyes were wide and she was rocking back and forth like she was in the middle of the zombie/robot apocalypse, whch ever will come first.

"We can go out now!" Natsu cheered, totally oblivious to Lucy's fear.

The table stared at Natsu, then terrified Lucy, and 'innocent' Lisanna.

"WHAT!" They all said in unison. Then Levy, Mirajane, and Juvia were cheering Lucy on. Juvia was happy she got rid of 'love rival' and Levy was happy for her friend. She felt like she was in her own drama. Mira just loved love.

On the other hand, Erza took out her fencing sword that she somehow hid under her uniform, and pointed it towards Natsu's neck," if you pull anything than…." Jellal was trying to calm her down, and Gray and Gajeel were just shocked, "never knew you had the balls".

"Goldilocks, what's wrong, why are you so scared?" Sting came out from nowhere and began to pat Lucy's head, "Don't tell me…" He began to stare daggers at Natsu. "Did you hurt my Goldilocks? If you did, than you better be prepared." **(Fuck fragments. This is my story, don't judge my style of writing)**

Sting and Natsu began to have this staring competition with electric lines going from their eyes. They were prepared to fight. Lucy looked up at Sting, finally someone she liked. She saw them fighting and tried to stop them. She got into the fight, but Natsu thought that Lucy's blond hair was Sting and Lucy was still wearing Natsu's scarf that she forgot to give back, so Sting also hit Lucy. When they realized it wasn't who they thought.

They paused.

Lucy was mad.

She punched both of them in a head and they had over exaggerated bumps on on top of them.

"Sting. Stop! Natsu, did you really tell Lisanna? Lisanna confirm." She ordered around. Lisanna was scared but then confirmed "YES he asked, I said yes." Lucy's face fell.

She didn't actually think he would have the guts and hoped that he would just give up and start groveling at Lisanna's feet. SHIT.

"Wait. What's happening?" Sting began.

"Ok Natsu we're officially going out." Lucy said, ignoring the question. The lunchroom went quite.

"WHATTTTTTTTT!" everybody screamed, besides Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Lisanna, Levy, Gray, Gajeel, and Juvia.

* * *

It was the end of the day and I had to head for work. When I walked outside of the school, I got on my motorcycle and cycled home. When I got home, I change out of my uniform and head off, leaving my bike behind. I decided to walk because I need the exercise.

"**CELESTIAL DINERS"** the sign read. I walked in. It was closed so there was nobody around. Only Aries and Libra, they welcomed me back. Soon more employees walked in. I was happy Aquarius was on vacation while she was gone this week, she wouldn't know of my unknown absence.

I walked into the back and put on the cheerleader costume Virgo made. The costume seemed a bit less modest than I would have hoped for. At the diner, everybody wore some sort of costume. Loke always wore a fancy suit, Capricorn was a lamb butler (interesting), Aquarius wore a mermaid costume, and so on…

I then opened the diner and started to sit people down.

Celestial Diners was nothing fancy, it was made to make people feel at home. When looking at it, it would make you think "wood and carpet". Literally. That was pretty much what the whole diner was made up of, beside the lights and paintings adorning the walls.

Soon, a group of kids walked in. It was an interesting bunch. A small girl with blue hair. There was a boy with a tattoo over his eye. There was Mr. Piercings and Ms. Bookworm. There was scarlet hair and the gloomy blue girl with her hands clung to stripper. There were also the white haired beauty and the other beauty, but was actually more of devilish matchmaker In disguise. And look pinky. Funny hair.

**OH SHIT….**

It was Wendy, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Juvia, Gray, Lisanna, Mirajane, and Natsu. And look who else it is. Cana is with them seemingly showing them around like she knew the place, but that was because she did, she was Lucy's favorite customer. But now...Note to self, kill her later.

I looked around to see if anyone was going to serve them. Aries was about to, but then she slipped and Libra walked her to the back to patch any bruises. Ok Loke, you are my only hope left.

Loke walked towards them, but saw some girls and decided to flirt.

**That little Shit**

I walked over to take them to a table. Oh how much I so wanted to kill Cana right now.

I walked over in my slutty cheerleader uniform. Better than the mermaid costume though. When I got there, everybody stared at me. They recognized me, but were surprised of my uniform. The guy's faces went red, Lisanna and Juvia seemed jealous, Mira approved, and Wendy and Erza were surprised.

"Goldilocks, send us a table." Cana said. All my good drinking buddies gave me that name. Others called me other things though, like untouchable. I took them to a booth in the corner of the diner. I gave them the menus and left.

* * *

**That bitch.**

She probably knew we were coming and wanted to show off her body with that slutty uniform. She already has most of the boy population fanning over her after that locker room incident, now this.

I smiled like nothing was happening while the table was talking about Lucy. Natsu was so happy while he was talking about the slut.

"Bet you wished you had a hot girlfriend icehead. Oh wait, who doesn't have a girlfriend? Oh yeah, you." Natsu was bragging about Lucy.

"Girlfriend?" Gray began," Have you ever even kissed. It was more like a forced relationship if you ask me. If lisanna said no, than guess who wouldn't be in a relationship. Right Lisanna? Wait, why did you say yes?"

He's talking to me about that slut.

"Well… I thought Natsu should date whoever she wants. Even if she is as bitchy as fuck." I said. Oh wait, did that last part slip out. The whole table stopped their conversations and looked at me.

"What did you say Lisanna?" Mira asked.

"I said she is his Lucy luck?" I said, but it seemed more like a question. It also sounded pretty retarded. The dense ones like Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu, thank goodness Natsu, fell for it, whereas others, such as Erza, Mira, Juvia, and Levy, narrowed their eyes at me. They sighed and believed it but seemed a little doubtful. Wendy was covering her ears because she heard the word.

"Ok so are you ready to take your order?" Lucy enthusiastically asked.

* * *

How did I end up here again? I was sitting at the edge of the booth with my 'friends'. For some reason, I was with Juvia. She was nice. She seemed clingy at first, but that was only to Gray, she actually is pretty chill. So chill, I think we can be friends, if she can get over that Gray fetish, maybe. We were talking about good places to get a drink with Cana and how much people we beat up.

Turns out that before she joined this big circle of 'friends', she was a heavy drinker. It was her addiction, but stopped after meeting Gray. She loves Gray, but gets a drink only once in a while like me. We were talking it up.

Around the table, Erza and Mira were shaking their head in disapproval, Natsu was just happy I was sitting next to him, was sending glares at me when people didn't notice, and the rest were just staring at us in amazement. There expression read "Wow Lucy, you beat up that much people. Sweat drop, I should run while I have the chance."

How did this all start again? Oh yeah I remember.

* * *

HALF AN HOUR EARLIER

* * *

"Ok so are you ready to take your order?" I enthusiastically ask an act for the cheerleader obviously. They each took their orders and I walked to the back of the restaurant. I came back without a minute to spare with all of our orders. How did she come back so fast? Lucy's secret to keeping a job.

I laid them out and was about to walk away, but Natsu pulled me down. I landed on the edge of the seat on the booth.

"Come on Lucy sit with us." Natsu said in his usual childlike voice, "I love you luce."

"But why do you love me?" I ask, hoping he wouldn't say anything and I could run away.

Natsu was quiet. He didn't know himself. "Luce is special. I don't know why I love you but you're different. You're not like the other girls. When I'm not with her I'm depressed, like a piece of me is missing. I feel lonely." Natsu thought aloud, actually he kept thinking aloud without even realizing it, "And the thing is, when you saved my sister, I think that the Lucy you're showing right now is not the real Lucy. I want to know you and I can't help but love you. I just want a chance."When he realized what he was saying aloud, though, he stared glanced around the table. Everybody's eyes were on him.

Mira was crying after the speech. Erza, Levy, and Wendy were nodding in approval. Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal were surprised that Natsu said that. More of impressed actually. And Juvia, on the other hand, was happy that her love rival was gone and Cana was already too drunk to care.

Lisanna was jealous, no, not jealous, beyond jealous. Envious perhaps, a little angry too.

"But I don't… What about…. Oh what the heck. Loke take over my shifts." I yell. I didn't know what to say to that, but don't want to lose my cool and not answer like a dumbfounded idiot.

I begin to get comfortable between Natsu and Juvia. Juvia was sitting next to Cana, surprisingly not Gray, and we have this awkward silence.

Juvia seems a little hesitant and begins to start up a conversation.

"Hey Lucy, I heard you like to drink have you ever gone to Love and Lucky?"

And that was how we got here.

Everybody finishes their food and begin to say their goodbyes. We all split up and walk home. I change back into casual clothes and begin to walk out, but as I walk home, I hear things behind me. I was obviously a bad idea to walk home. I begin to walk faster, but I keep hearing things rustling behind me. I was a little scared considering I didn't have any weapons and was tired after work, even though I didn't work the whole shift; it was still late at night. Late at night, also known as dark and scary. I stopped at a street light and turned around. Their he was a

Murderer.

Just kidding, no I would rather have a murderer, maybe, depends how weak. No behind me was my one and only boyfriend.

**Natsu.**


	11. Chapter 9: Lonely LITTLE Lucy

Chapter 9: Lonely LITTLE Lucy

* * *

_Late at night, Lucy is walking home from work. She looks behind her and oh great, it's her boyfriend stalker. YAY! (Sarcastic if you didn't realize .3.)_

"Explain to me why you were stalking me." I demand Pinky. I was pretty annoyed and mad. Like really, who follows people in the middle of the night unless they want to mug them.

"I want to walk you home. What if something happens to you while I'm not around? What if you are hurt? I want to be here for your Luce." Pinky says pleadingly. He sounded so cute when he used the nickna- no stop Lucy, focus, he was stalking you. STALKING

"You don't have to stalk me you know?" I say nonchalantly. I was mad, but I didn't want to show it.

"And where is the fun in that?" Natsu says like a five year old. Wow, he is really cute when- stop Lucy. FOCUS.

"Fun?" I shrug, "Fine, if stalking is 'fun' then go ahead" I say bringing my hands up to put quotations around the fun.

"I actually thought you were a mugger at first, though. I was a little scared."

"It's ok Luce, if anyone hurts you, I will hurt them back." Natsu says with an a million doller grin. He looked kind of cute.

The stalker is following me, great. We begin to talk about random shit like are favorite music (vocaloid and nightcore, but I lied saying something like rock), food (anything free), movies (action and secretly anime, but he doesn't need to know that, society these days don't accept otakus), etc…

"How far is your house?" He asks.

"Not that far, why?"

"Just wondering." Oh great Lucy, you broke the conversation.

"Do you live alone; I've never seen your parents."

"Well I haven't seen your parents either, why do you want to know anyways? And yes I do live alone."

"It's better if you don't see my parents" It just slipped out, luckily I said it quietly, hope he doesn't hear me. Cross my fingers.

"And why is that?" Oh shit, he heard. "Don't want to get too far in your personal life, but I don't think it's safe for a young girl to live alone." Note to self, crossing your fingers only give false hope.

"Well, I guess I can tell you..."I was getting comfortable. Big mistake. "I was not raised like you, well not exactly. I was rich, big emphasis on the _was_. When I was young, I was happier. I wasn't like this. I had fun with real friends. I was optimistic. It was like a dream. The dream slowly turned into a nightmare when, well, my mother passed away."

I was beginning to get a little depressed. Natsu was silent.

"She was my role model. Let's just say that you can't be a very good role model when you're in the dirt."

I tried to joke around, I'm not that funny and nobody laughed. Not even me.

"My father always looked at me and he would see his late wife. Then he began to get abusive. When he realized that he was getting a little too abusive, he would lock himself in his study and stop for a little. Then he would start to get more depressed and then he would beat me more. The workers wouldn't try to stop him, they were also scared, what could they do, they were only the help. They took care of me though, and I'm grateful for that. I lost my friends when my father broke his connection with the outside world."

I remembered each of the workers, they were my friends. They didn't leave me like the others. They loved me.

"Then, one day, I was supposed to get married. Arranged marriage. I didn't want to though. I couldn't. His name was Dan Straight. That was my suitor, more like highest bidder. Well, I ran away the next time my father locked himself in his study. I took everything that seemed important. I took money, food, a blanket, clothes, a picture of my mother, and a necklace. It was my mother's. I ran and ran and ran. The estate was big so I had to keep running or else they would find me. When I left the gates, I looked at myself. My clothes were tattered and everything. I ordered an apartment. They let me in cuz they took pity on me."

I still remember their faces when the saw me.

"Then one day, I found Cana. She showed me what beer was. I liked it, it relieved my stress. It helped me. I began going to the library often. I read a lot. I got a scholarship here the next week and here I am now."

Natsu felt sympathy; you could tell by the way he looked at me. He took me into a hug.

It was warm. I liked it. I wanted to stay there forever.

"It's ok Luce; I'll always be here for you. I love you."

"I think I might start loving you too." I said quietly, but he didn't let it escape from his ears. He pulled me tighter into his embrace. I liked it. I loved it. I craved for it.

* * *

I, Lissana Straus, was walking home when I saw a blob of pink. I followed it to see that the blob was talking to Lucy.

I was annoyed.

I heard the whole thing.

Everything

Dead mother huh? Seems like a soft spot. A lot of things were running through my mind.

Ideas

A plan

I decided I should leave while they were hugging. I had to get home and make some texts.

* * *

We began to walk home after the hug. We were walking hand in hand. I liked it. His hand was warm too. I wanted to do this more often.

We finally got to the apartment building and walked inside still talking. We took the stairs because it was 'healthier', well that was the cover up. I wanted to spend more time with him.

He made me laugh a lot. I was falling for him. I hated it.

We finally got to my room.

I unlocked the door and was about to walk inside when I had an idea. I quickly kissed him on the cheek, ran in the room, and locked the door behind me. My back was against the door. I took breathes slowly.

I know it was only the cheek, but I've never kissed anyone before, not even my mother. My heart was beating rapidly. I could tell he was still standing there shocked. I didn't hear any footsteps.

I walked to bed and quickly fell asleep. This was a long day. A really long day.

* * *

I was texting angel. She used to be my Natsu love rival, but it seems the biggest threat was that bitch Lucy. I was at home lying on my bed.

Me and angel were talking about Lucy's past.

**Ok tomorrow rite? After lunch?**

**Yes Ill bring sue and dare**

**Dare**

**Dare**

**Flare, flute you auto correct**

**Flute**

**Flute**

**OMFG, FUCK**

**Ikr**

**Ill also get some back up too. I don't want that bitch killing me.**

**Yeah good idea. TTYL**

**(about the grammer mistakes, I wanted it to look like they were actually texting)**

The plan was set for tomorrow. We were ready to do it.

Lucy, you're in for a storm tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 1０ ：the plan

Chapter 10: The plan

* * *

WHATCH WHAT YOU SAY BECAUSE…

The walk with Natsu was fun. I hate to admit it but, it was. Ok, so I decide to walk to school. I didn't want to take my bike because it was running out of gas. And maybe a little because I want to walk home with Natsu again.

MAYBE

I was walking out of my apartment and I spot a pink headed boy. Oh yeah, my personal stalker, or as others call it, boyfriend.

He came up to me. He bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek,

"For yesterday." He says cutely.

I swear, my face felt hot. My head was spinning. My heart felt like it was jumping, if that's possible. I tried to hide my face. Ok Lucy, think of the artic. Hopefully your face would cool down.

IT DIDN'T

He looks at my face and he chuckles. I was now embarrassed. My face was now as red as Erza's hair, if not, redder. Or should I say scarleter, but is that even a word? Im pushed away from my thoughts when he takes my hand and starts to run towards school.

"Common luce, what if we're late." I begin to calm down and start running with him. He looks back at me and I don't know why, but I giggle. OMG, I giggled. God, I'm turning into a girl.

We were running across the street now. The cars start honking their horns and I finally realize that the light was green. I start laughing more at how reckless Natsu was. He was cute.

When we got to school, we were both out of breath. We were laughing together and I have to admit, we look like a real couple. We walked to class together and Natsu and I were having a friendly conversation.

I felt somebody glaring at me, actually more than one. Just to piss them off, I take Natsu's hand. Hehehehe, ok not that evil, but the glaring does intense.

I think I might like Natsu, not love, but like. I don't know though.

* * *

The day seemed to pass by so quickly. It was already lunch.

The words FOOD were flashing through my mind in bold letters. I'm not a glutton, but common, I didn't have breakfast. I was suffering for like four hours, give me a break.

I sit next to Natsu and I notice something wrong with Lisanna. She has this devious smirk.

Hmmmmm…

She was on the phone texting someone. Usually she would talk with people.

"Hey Lisanna, who are you texting?" Gray asks walking in, he looks at her phone and looks at the name, "Oh, Angel" he says with a hint of disappointment.

Angel, oh yeah, a part of the Natsu fan club. Looks like Lisanna. Interesting…

"Gray, don't say her name like that." Mira says.

"But she's evil." Gray counters back.

Evil? So that's what people think about her. Good, good. Secretly gathering information is good. SOFI – slightly observing for information, absolutely not stalking.

"But she's my cousin." Lisanna says.

Cousin? Good, more information. Now just put it in the Lucy's mind filing cabinet under angel. Good, good.

I finish my food and excuse myself quickly telling Natsu I have to go to the bathroom. I swiftly maneuver to the little badass room, but sadly, they don't have one, only a little girly girl wearing a dress. I guess I just have to deal with it. I walk in and do my business.

When I walk out, what I was thinking about was how clean the restrooms were. Oh rich kids, they can't possibly sit on a regular toilet, their toilets have to be made of gold. I literally stopped to admire the diamond knobs that separate hot from cold water on the sides of the faucet and the sequence around the very clean mirrors, not even a speck of dust. I'm not even sure why I'm giving you every single detail, but I just feel the need to stop and admire a decent bathroom for once.

_Rich kids_

After doing it, I walk out and see Lisanna. Correction, Lisanna's cousin look-alike. She has this gang around her. There was red head, bandana head girl, and a couple of guys.

"Hey Lucy, I heard about your mother. It's too bad that bitch had to die."

* * *

"Lucy's taking too long, I'm going to go look for her." Natsu exclaims.

"Yeah, Juvia is worried too." Seems that Lucy and Juvia became good friends the last time they talked.

Natsu begins to walk away.

Everybody begins to walk with him.

Shit, that would interfere with my plan.

"What if it's that time of month." I say trying to stop them.

"I'll go check just in case." Natsu says. He leaves and so do the rest.

Why was life so cruel?

* * *

"What did you say?" Lucy said. She was highly intimidated and wanted to pound the fuck out of this angel girl.

"Blondie, she said that your mother is a bitch that died." This crazy looking girl with red hair said.

"Yeah, Flare's right. That's exactly what she said." Bandana girl said.

"Now Sue, I'm pretty sure that she knows what I said. She just can't face the truth." Angel said with a hint of determination in her eyes.

Lucy was beginning to get mad. Ok so she found their names. Now the problem was WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY?!

She was angry and confused. How did they know? Last time she checked, she hasn't told anyone. "Don't tell me Natsu spilled?" she thought. Now she was more pissed than ever.

She was going to beat them to a bloody pulp.

Of course

The fight began.

* * *

We were walking down the hallways and heard some sounds from not too far away.

People were screaming fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Then I heard a scream. I ran towards it while my friends were following me.

* * *

Lucy was slammed Angels head into a locker.

"Flare, get Bora to do something!" Angel demanded. Flare nodded her head and went to Bora. She whispered something into his ear and he blushed dark red. He happily obliged to whatever Flare told him to do.

That was to exterminate Lucy and he could get a little Flare time.

Lucy and Bora were fighting. No, not really. Bora was actually getting beaten.

Lucy's eyes grew a dark crimson. Usually mistaken for red, but not quite. This dark aura began to surround her. She seemed scary, like the devil in disguise. She walked towards angel's little group.

She went for the next guy, then the next, and all of the guys were down.

She began to laugh crazily and looked towards Sue.

She went for Sue first.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sue screamed.

"Don't think screaming will help you now." Lucy whispered in her ear. Sue's eyes widened and she braced for impact.

Well Sue was down.

"LUCY?!"

Somebody appeared through a hall.

Correction

A group did….

The people that randomly appeared out of nowhere that were yelling fight Fight! Fight! And many more 'fights!' later, made way for The Group.

A small bookworm thanked them and at the lead was a pinky.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked again quieter, yet closer. It sounded comforting yet innocent. It was like a little boy watching his parents fight for the first time in confusion.

When Lucy heard this her eyes went back to normal. She grew calm and then she bent down. She was crouched on the floor. Her eyes grew blank and her skin was pale. She looked lifeless.

"AAAHHHHHH!" She screamed. She put her hands were over her ears. She was blocking out any other sounds from entering and was still screaming.

"Oi what's happening… wait… what did you do to my Goldilocks?" An angry blonde yelled walking in.

Again, people were making way for the extra group.

Sting walked towards his 'Goldilocks' and bent down to her level on the floor. He gave her a hug,

"are you ok Goldilocks? Talk to me Luce."

Sting was patting her head. Lucy screamed louder. She was more lifeless, if that's possible.

"Stop! Don't touch her!" Natsu demanded. He ran towards Lucy. Sting seemingly understood the situation and moved out of the way.

He knew it and was going to accept it. Only this once though.

Natsu went from behind Lucy and crouched down. He put his arms around her neck and gently laid her against his chest. She was crouched between his legs and she was quieting down. Natsu began breathing slowly near her ear whispering soothing words into it. She stopped hyperventilating and fell asleep.

She looked calm. Peaceful

Angel took this time to try and run, but Erza and Gray blocked her off. She turned towards Mira with pleading eyes, but Mira closed her eyes and shook her head in disappointment.

"What did you do?!" Erza said in a harsh tone.

"SHHHHhhhh." Natsu said to Erza with a finger over his lip. He then pointed at the sleeping Lucy in his arms. Lucy looked a little startled in her sleep and Natsu began calming her down.

"What did you do?" Erza said getting closer and quieter.

Angel was nervous. She was scared and she tried to form words, but they just wouldn't come out. She was the epitome of fear right now.

She fainted

Flare spoke up for her.

"We wanted to help a friend get rid of a girl." Flare said with surprisingly with confidence.

"Who?" Erza said, now glaring at Flare.

"I'm not saying, but let me just say." Flare began, "be careful around that Lucy girl. She's not who you think." She ends with that statement and refuses to say more.

Everybody walks to the school nurse, Natsu carrying Lucy on her back. Lisanna finds them and walks with them, pretending to be worried about Lucy, but really seething with jealousy.

The Nurse had pink hair and a pissed off face as people entered her office. Her name is porlyusica. Her face calms down after seeing Natsu walk in. Natsu was her grandchild, grandine's mother actually. She sets each of them down on a bed. The school has a very big 'Nurse's office'.

There are many beds and curtains separating each bed and a little nightstand next to each one.

Sue finally wakes up, but doesn't clear what Flare said. Turns out that Flare was hiding something nobody knows about. Not even the teachers. Wonder what?

Sue only confesses what they did, but doesn't rat out Lisanna.

_Lucky Bitch_

The bell already rang, but Juvia, Natsu, and Lisanna refuse to leave.

_If you were wondering why Lisanna, that's because she just wants to make sure Angel doesn't rat her out_

Erza shrugs and everybody just copes. The rest of the group walk back to class. They all go to their assigned classes.

Everybody waits for Lucy to wake up.

"Come on Luce. Wake up."

WHATCH WHAT YOU SAY BECAUSE … THE WORDS COULD COME BACK TO BITE YOU

* * *

Hope you liked the early update for 4th of july *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* and also, If u were wondering, the italics is not me, it's a friend of mine making comments on the story. Speaking of which, if you don't know who bora is, he is the guy at the beginning of the show who pretends to be salamander.

Please review.


	13. Chapter 11: Lies hurt

Chapter 11: Lies hurt

* * *

We were all sitting together in the infirmary. Natsu, Lisanna, me, and the injured ones. Lucy, please get better soon. Juvia just wants Lucy to get better.

The nurse, who we found out was Natsu's grandmother, left to get something, while saying something about being around too many humans.

I was growing bored. Suddenly, we heard something. Somebody woke up.

We ran to the beds, turns out it was just Angel.

"This is your fault." Angel says pointing at Lisanna,"If you didn't make us gang up on that Lucy chick, than we would be just fine."

"WHAT!" Me and Natsu scream in unison. I was pissed.

"I didn't do it." Lisanna says defensively.

"What do you mean 'you didn't do it!? Was this why Graysama saw you texting Angel!?" I was screaming at Lisanna right now because she was pissing me off.

"Ok I did do, but for a good reason." Lisanna was saying, "She was threatening me."

"Juvia thinks you should cut the bull shit." I screamed. I was angry. Who would believe such crazy and idiotic things? Like really? Lucy may seem mean, but she doesn't play like that. I know her well enough for that.

"Wait Juvia." Natsu starts, "Let's hear her out for a moment."

"Hear her out!? Do you think that she is telling the truth!?" I glare at him. He was now ticking Juvia off.

"Thank you Natsu. Now, Lucy told me that if I didn't break up with you, she would throw me in a closet and throw away the key." Lisanna began, "She even made up the whole sob story about her past."

Her past?

I didn't believe it for sure. Somebody had mixed feelings though.

"You seriously don't think that what Lisanna is saying is true, do you?" I ask. Angel takes this time to leave and get back to class.

"I'm not sure. Why would Lisanna lie? Is this true Lisanna."

"Do you think I would lie to the man I love." Lisanna said, "You are my childhood friend. Juvia doesn't understand friendship as much. She was alone for most of her life. RAIN GIRL."

I was infuriated. Lucy became Juvia's bestfriend last night. How does Juvia not know about Friendship. The worst part was that Natsu actually believed it. He began to back away from Lucy like she was some kind of monster. How could he.

"Natsu, she isn't who you think. She's a monster." Lisanna said adding more fuel to the flame of my rage.

Lucy began to stir in her sleep. After a minute of looking saddened and uncomfortable, she finally woke up.

Natsu walked away even more.

He couldn't be doing this, not to Lucy.

Drip Drip Drop. I was crying.

I'm sorry Lucy.

* * *

I sat straight up. I looked around. I saw Juvia, Natsu, and Lisanna. I notice another thing. Natsu was avoiding me, Lisanna had a smirk, and Juvia gave me eyes full of sympathy.

"Natsu?" I call out, but it was quiet because of my dry throat. I was having a massive headache. I wanted to walk up and hug Natsu then and there. I really wanted to.

"Juvia is sooo sorry." Juvia tells me with tears in her eyes. Why is she crying?

I was now crying. It hurt. I don't know why, but my chest hurt. Did I fall that hard? It hurts. WHY?

"Natsu?" he didn't respond.

"Natsu? NATSU?!** NATSU!?" **I was now trying to call out to him. I was hurt; it hurt too much.

He was scaring me now. I wanted to run, but I was too weak. My legs felt numb. I tried to go out to touch him, wondering if this was just a cruel dream.

"Don't touch me!" Natsu yells at me with wide eyes. That would be the first time he has yelled at me. It was like a thousand knives going through my chest. It was like my mother dying all over again. I looked around the room again. Lisanna was still happy. Juvia was crying. Natsu was scared.

"Don't ever hurt Lisanna again." Natsu yells at me even more, "Don't ever talk to me again Lucy. I hate you. Don't even touch me. Just stop lying to me. Was all this just a lie?!" He screams. He come up and grabs his scarf from around my neck. It hurt. It really did.

"Lisanna, let's go." He says and walks out of the room.

I was letting my tears fall. They were raining, but my heart was crying more. Juvia was comforting me, but it didn't help.

Bye Natsu.

* * *

I was outraged at Lucy. How could she do this to Lisanna. My heart hurt though. I'm not sure why. It was probably just my brain messing with me.

* * *

It was nighttime but I was still crying. Juvia offered to stay the night, but I couldn't just make her stay and watch over me. I didn't even go to work. I just went straight to sleep. Sleeping was hard when your eyes were trying to make a river. It hurt a lot.

A week passed and Natsu doesn't even spare me a glance. I'm not sure if Natsu and Lisanna are back together. I cried my eyes out, but why did it matter. I couldn't face my friends. Sometimes Juvia would spare me glances. I told Cana what happened and she started to worry a little and would spare me some information on what's happening within the group. Apparently no one knows. They don't even realize that I was gone. They probably still think we are going out. Was I that unimportant?

Sting had to go see his parents on this business meeting. He doesn't know yet, but he says he is coming back.

The day he is coming back is today. I guess I have to tell him. Huh?

* * *

"Natsu, does this mean we're back together?"

Right then the bell rings and I nod my head. I felt like that all of those days with Lucy were just a lie. She stands on the tip of her toes and gives me a kiss. It was long, but it didn't feel right. My heart was screaming no, but I couldn't move. My mind was saying one thing, but my heart was saying another.

We stop the kiss and I feel this tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Sting. Why was he here? I shrug in my mind.

BAM

He punches me straight across the face.

"Hey, what was that for?" I hear a scream.

Gray. At least he is here for me.

"Why is he kissing Lisanna when he is with Lucy?" Sting screams at ice head. Gray then sends me a glare and punches me just as hard.

"What are you doing?" he yells at me, "that's not cool."

"I'm not with that bitch anymore, you can have her Sting." I say. They were even madder now.

"What is all this about." I turn around and see Erza with Mira.

"I broke up with the bitch." I say.

"Bitch?" Erza asks, "Now tell me Natsu. What happened?"

"When Angel woke up, she said it was Lisanna's fault that they hurt Lucy." Mira gave a disappointed look at Lisanna. "Juvia and I asked Lisanna why, but she said that Lucy was threatening her."

Erza gave a glance at Lisanna than glanced back towards me. "What exactly did Lisanna say?"

"Well… she said that Lucy made up a lie about her past just to make me feel sympathy for her. She also said that…" Sting cut me off.

"What do you know about Lucy's past!" he screamed at me. What the hell, I was in the middle of explaining you know.

"Explain Sting."

"Well nobody is supposed to know, but I didn't think she meant it when she told me she told Natsu." Sting says, "Lucy's mother died and her father began to get abusive because of how she looked like her mother. She was supposed to get married off to a different guy, but she ran away at the age of 8. What do you think it is like to supposed to get married at the age of eight and having the only person who ever loved you to die when you were three while staying with an abusive father for five years?! It's hell Dragoneel, A LIVING HELL so don't go spouting nonsense like you know Lucy's past."

WHAT? Was this true? "What do you mean? Lisanna told me it was all a lie."

"Lisanna?!" He grabbed her collar and was about to land a punch, but Gray stopped him.

"No need to get violent."

"The bitch deserves it though." Sting shrugs and put's her down after Gray gives him a headshake of disapproval. "Fine Gray, have it your way. I need to go find Lucy. She doesn't understand love. When her mother died, she didn't believe in it. She probably thinks she has a disease after the heart break."

I thought it was a joke so I started laughing. Everybody sent glares at me, besides Lisanna who was crying with Mira scolding her.

"Wait let me come too." I call out.

"NO! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH DRAGANEEL!" Sting yells at me.

"Stop calling me Dragoneel, I have a name you know. Also, I know Lucy more than you do, let me go!"

"Do you really? You don't even believe what she says, how could you know more?" Sting yells at me and runs off.

What did I know about Lucy? Was everything just a lie?


End file.
